There are methods and devices for operating an internal combustion engine as well as internal combustion engines in which fuel is injectable directly into a combustion chamber via a first injector as well as into an intake manifold via a second injector. However, an injector for intake manifold injection, in particular a low-pressure injector, and an injector for direct injection, in particular a high-pressure injector, have a limited spread for their metering range, i.e., the injection quantity deliverable per injection stroke. If the metering range for the corresponding injector is designed for maximum fuel demand by the internal combustion engine, e.g., in a full-load operating state, during a cold start of the internal combustion engine or when using a fuel such as ethanol which has a lower calorific value, the minimum quantity of fuel deliverable by the corresponding injector is limited at the lower end by the limited spread of the metering range. This results in restrictions on operation of the internal combustion engine in which very short injection times are required, e.g., in multiple injections and/or at high fuel pressures. Implementation of high tank venting rates is also problematical for the same reason. This is because comparatively small injection quantities for operating the internal combustion engine are required at high tank venting rates.